Whose Rei is it anyway?
by LoneShikonKitsune
Summary: Another one of those Whose line is it anyway parodys! The Yu Yu Hakusho boys are on stage and making things up at the top of their heads. Fights break out and screaming Kurama fangirls endure the strange games the host Koenma has for them...


LoneShikonKitsune: Hey everyone! I was looking through my files one day and found this, it's a parody of whose line is it anyway is you haven't gotten it by the name yet its just a little story I did to amuse myself after I watched whose line is it anyway one day. I know there are tons like this but oh well i wanted to put it on here anyway.

* * *

Koenma: Hello and welcome to whose line is it anyway? Where every thing is made up and the points don't matter! I'm your host, and the most loved in all of spirit world Koenma! Today we have the four most known guys in spirit world! The big-mouthed Yuskue, the loud-mouthed Kuwabara, the flower-boy Kurama, and the silent-type Hiei.

::Koenma waves to the camera as he walks down to his desk::_._

Kuwabara: ::yelling:: Hey! I am not loud mouthed!

Koenma: Suuure...

**Game 1: Questions only**

Koenma: Our first game is called Questions only. This is for all four of you, and as you can guess, you can only talk in questions! We will start with Yuskue and Kuwabara standing in the center of the stage and have Hiei and Kurama on either side. If you get buzzed then the other person takes your place.

::They all take their places::

Koenma: Now we need a scene...

::Audience shouts out things:: 

Koenma: All right, it's going to be at the beach then. When you ready guys.

Yuskue: Is this the beach?

Kuwabara: Is it?

Yuskue: Didn't I ask you first?

Kuwabara: Did you?

Yuskue: What time is it?

Kuwabara: Don't you have a watch?

Yuskue: What if I don't?

Kuwabara: Wanna make something of it?

Yuskue: Why would I?

Kuwabara: ...damn!

::Buzz! Hiei takes Kuwbara's spot::

Yuskue: Hey! What's up?

Hiei: Don't you know?

Yuskue: Know what?

Hiei: That you are standing in a sand castle?

Yuskue: Now, why do you care?

Koenma: ::buzz::Yuskue that wasn't a question sorry.

::Kurama takes Yuskue's place:: 

Hiei: What happed to the other guy?

Kurama: What other guy?

Hiei: Didn't you see him?

Kurama: Did you?

Hiei: Why wont you tell me?

Kurama: Why do you want to know?

Hiei: Because...ahh damn

::Kuwabara takes Hiei's place:: 

Kurama: Having fun?

Kuwabara: Are you?

Kurama: Isn't the beach wonderful?

Kuwabara: Wanna go check out those chicks over there?

::buzz buzz buzz:: 

Kuwabara_: _I thought it was a good question.

Hiei: Hai if you're a piece of worthless...

**Game 2: Whose line is it anyway?**

Koenma: ::cuts Hiei off just in time::OK! Our second game is called Whose line is it anyway? This is for Kurama and Yuskue. Before we started filming this, the audience wrote down some sentences on a piece of paper and put them into this hat. You two need to draw two and put them in your pockets and take them out and read the sentence when you feel the time is necessary.

::Kurama and Yuskue grab two pieces of paper each from the hat and stuff them in their pockets. ::

Koenma: Now we need a scene...

::audience shouts out random things::

Koenma: Ahh teaching that's a good one. Yuskue got a failing grade on a test and Kurama is his teacher and is talking to him about it. Ready when you are guys.

Yuskue: I can't believe this

Kurama: You can take a make up test.

Yuskue: That wont be the same

Kurama: Fine then stick with your F

Yuskue: I should have studied

Kurama: I told you to!

Yuskue: Hey! No you didn't! I remember the exact words! You said...

::Digs into pocket:: 

Yuskue: ...True friends stab you in the front...

Kurama: Wow you have good memory.

Yuskue: thanks.

Kurama: I remember my professor in collage telling me that when a student gets a bad grade I should tell him...

::Digs into pocket:: 

Kurama: Elementary my dear Watson...

Yuskue: How would that help?

Kurama: I'm not sure...

Yuskue: My parents are going to kill me; I remember the words my dad said about getting bad grades...he said...

::Digs into pocket:: 

Yuskue: The only thing to fear is fear itself...and snakes.

Kurama: What great words of wisdom

Yuskue: Yes

Kurama: Well if it makes you feel any better, the last student of mine who got a bad grade said this to me..

::Digs in pocket:: 

Kurama: Kazuma the great loves Yukina!

Yuskue: ::falls on floor::

**Game 3: Two-line vocabulary**

Yuskue: Koenma why in the hell would you write that?

Koenma: Well Yuskue the audience makes them up and-

Kuwabara: Actually I, Kazuma Kuwabara made that to declare my love for Yukina-san who is hopefully watching!

Hiei: ::whacks Kuwabara with a piece of wood:: Hn...

Koenma: 100 points for Kurama for saying that. Now our third game is called Two-line vocabulary. This game is for Kuwabara Kurama and Hiei. In this game Hiei and Kurama can only say two things and they have to say them one after each other. In other words you can't use the same line over and over again. Kurama your two lines are: Is that a pool? and Shot gun!!! ::sweatdrops:: Ok...and Hiei your two lines are: When is lunch? And what thehell is that? Kuwabara you are the only one that can actually use words. Now we need a scene for it to be at.

::Audience shouts out random things:: 

Koenma: Ahh yes the mall. It will be at the mall. Take it away guys!

Kuwabara: Hey! What do you guys wanna do first?

Kurama: Is that a pool?

Kuwabara: Uh...no that's an old lady in a wheel chair...

Hiei: When's lunch?

Kuwabara: We can eat after we get some things...

Kurama: Shot gun!!!

Hiei: What the hell is that?

Kuwabara: Kurama, now don't go shooting things ok?

Kurama: Is that a pool?

Kuwabara: No they don't have pools in malls.

Hiei: When's lunch?

Kuwabara: We don't have time to eat there is a big sale over there!

Kurama: Shot gun!!!

Kuwabara: Will you stop that!

Hiei: What the hell is that?

Kurama: Is that a pool?

Kuwabara: No it isn't a pool! There are no pools in this mall! Now lets go shopping.

Hiei: When's lunch?

Kuwabara: Ahh...if you so hungry why don't you just go and eat now?!

Kurama: Shot gun!!!

Kuwabara: Kurama stop blasting every thing you see!

Hiei: ::Pointing to Yuskue in his chair::_ What the hell is that?!_

Kurama: Is that a pool?

Hiei: When's lunch?

Kuwabara: Hiei that is what we call a moron. Yes, Kurama if you want it is a pool.

Yuskue: What!!! Why you...

::Yuskue attacks Kuwabara and Hiei walks up to the camera and looks at it curiously:: 

Hiei: What the hell is that?

::Hiei steppes back and Kurama gets really close to the camera:: 

Kurama: ::Points his finger at the camera and yells:: Shot gun!!!

Hiei: ::says in background::When's lunch?

::Buzz Buzz Buzz:: 

**Game 4: Scenes from a hat.**

Koenma: Well now that was interesting wasn't it? A thousand points each to Kurama and Hiei for acting like complete idiots.

Hiei: Well I was just thinking of what Kuwabaka would do.

Kuwabara: What!? Kuwa_baka_?!? You little shrimp!

Koenma: Our fnext game is called "scenes from a hat" this is for all of you. Before we started taping the audience wrote down scenes that they wanted to see you guys do, and they put them in this hat. ::shakes hat at camera::Yuskue and Hiei will be on one side of the stage and Kuwbara and Kurama will be on the other side. Now your first scene is...::pulls out a piece of paper::...Things you wouldn't want the Yu Yu Hakusho guys to do during a fight...

Kurama: ::Walks out and pretends to take off a bandana like Hiei::Oh yea duh! I forgot... ::Slaps himself in the forehead. Holds his forehead in pain::Ow my eye!

Yuskue: ::walks out and acts like he has long hair. Starts digging in his "long" hair with his hand:: I knew I put it in here somewhere...::starts pulling out pretend things from his hair and throwing them on the ground::...Hold on, I cant find my rose...

Kuwbara: Now you will die demon sc--- ::Runs hands though hair. Acts like he pulled out a bottle of hair gel from is pocket and pretends to put some in his hair:: Where was I...::Points his finger out like he was doing Yuskue's Rei gun::Shotgun!!!

Koenma: Things you guys would do that would make the audience go wild.

Hiei: ::walks out and takes off his bandana. His jagan eye glows and he turns into a demon. Stands there for a second then turns normal and walks back::

::All of the girls in the audience can be heard squealing and clapping::

Kurama: ::Brings Hiei out with him. He grabs Hiei's face, leans down and kisses him::

Every single person in the audience: O.O ::then they break out in cheers and squeals from the fan girls::

Kurama: ::walks out on stage, pauses, then walks back::

::All the girls scream loudly and start a mosh pit:: (O.o)

Koenma: ::Shaking his head::...things you would not want to see at a nude beach.

Yuskue: ::covers his eyes:: Aww mom what are you doing here!

Hiei: ::Drags Kuwabara out and gives him a disgusting look::

Kurama: ::Walks over to Koenma's desk and covers his eyes::Aww gross!

Koenma: Ha Ha very funny Kurama....Things you would say that would get you punched in the face.

Yuskue: ::brings Hiei out with him:: Hiei you're a sissy fruit cake of a fighter

Kuwabara: ::brings Hiei out with him:: Don't tell Yukina but I'm cheating on her

Kurama: ::brings Hiei out with him:: Hiei I love you

Yuskue: ::brings Hiei out with him:: Now Hiei, I want you to punch me in the face

Koenma: Weird things to find adorable.

Yuskue: ::drags Hiei out with him. And looks at him:: Aww how cute!

Kurama: ::acts like he killed a demon and walks over to the "body" ::Awwwww

Kuwabara: ::Walks over to Koenma:: You so cute! ::Talks to him like he was a dog:: Yes you are! Oh yes you are!

**Game 5: Worlds worst**

Koenma: Negative hundred points to Kuwabara

Kuwabara: What!

Koenma: Common every one knows that I am the hottest in all of spirit world!

::Yuskue rolls his eyes, Hiei snorts, Kurama lifts an eyebrow, and Kuwabara laughs::

Koenma: Our fifth game is called "worlds worst" this is for all of you. Basically you can say whatever you want when you get on stage. I'll give you a topic and you can start. The topic is...Worst technique name

Yuskue: Flaming flamingo attack!

Kurama: Umbrella chop!

Kuwbara: Dancing elephant stance

Hiei: Shot gun

Kurama: Toilet lid attack!

Yuskue: Pink gorilla dance

Kuwbara: Screaming girl attack

Hiei: Peacock feather of doom

Yuskue: Flaming thunder toenail

Kurama: what the hell was that Yuskue?

Yuskue: Ooo good one Kurama

Kuwbara: Bleeding Ingrown Toenail kick

Y, K, & H: Eww Kuwbara!

Hiei: Longtechniquenamethatdosenthelpbecauseyoudiebeforeyoufinishsayingit.

**Game 6: Alphabet**

Koenma: Well that was a nice breather game. Our next game is called "Alphabet". This is for Kurama and Yuskue. They make up their sentences or phrases with the letters of the alphabet in order and they have to go around from the starting order. The scene is Yuskue is a car sales man trying to sell Kurama a car. What letter shall they start with?

::Audience shouts out letters::

Koenma: All right we'll go with G whenever you two are ready.

Yuskue: Great, a customer!

Kurama: Hello I would like to buy a car!

Yuskue: I can do that for you!

Kurama: Just tell me where to look.

Yuskue: Kurama take a look over there.

Kurama: Look at that one.

Yuskue: Man, that is a good car.

Kurama: No that one over there.

Yuskue: Oh I see it, that one is good too.

Kurama: Please tell me why?

Yuskue: Quite a fast car!

Kurama: Really?

Yuskue. Sure, it has a good price.

Kurama: Ten thousand? That is a good price!

Yuskue: Umbrella. It has a matching umbrella.

Kurama: Vikings umbrella?

Yuskue: What ever you want!

Kurama: Xandar? Can I get that removed off the license plate?

Yuskue: You bet!

Kurama: Zoom!

Yuskue: Ah yes I see that you know what sound it makes.

Kurama: But how old is it?

Yuskue: Centuries old! Hehe just kidding.

Kurama: Dork...

Yuskue: Eh? So are you going to buy it?

Kurama**: **Fuck yea!

**Game 6: Action movie**

Koenma: Nice way to end that game Kurama, Our last game is called "Action movie". This is for all of you. Hiei and Kurama will be in the action movie speaking a different language. Yuskue will translate what Kurama is saying and Kuwabara will translate what Hiei is saying. Now what should the language be?

::Audience shots out ideas::

Koenma: All right, German it is! Now what should the movie be about?

::Audience shouts out more things::

Koenma: Ok it will be about kittens!

Kuwabara: Yay!

Koenma: Ok start when your ready guys.

Kurama: ::acts like he is holding a gun:: Vongish shwlend jingeh ki langinge.

Yuskue: Darling I want a kitten. ::tries not to laugh, as Kurama's face turns red::

Hiei: ::Puts his hands on his hips:: Gonik jushie lakiekda kuwah.

Kuwabara: Yes sweetie I know you want one, but they attract danger.

Kurama: ::Acts like he has a gun to Hiei's head:: Ginhing vongishe odie ho!

Yuskue: Get me that cat or I will leave you for Karasu.

Hiei: ::Acts like he pulls out a sword and puts it to Kurama's neck:: Kinghad joghins vognisht kihid ge.

Kuwbara: Laughing Honey you know I hate seeing you with him!

Kurama: Voshignish lodghry kinjes ye?

Yuskue: Then you will get me this kitten?

Hiei: Gishoihs ho!

Kuwabara: No now lets go!

Kurama: Vogi kingugey noghidh voshingo ki.

Yuskue: Fine. No more sex for you then.

Kuwabara: O.o

Kurama: O.o

Hiei: -.-

::BUZZ::

Koenma: Well I am going to go before the networking people get a hold of me...

::a bunch of angry looking people with headsets come running on stage with pitchforks and flaming sticks and run after Koenma. ::

Hiei: Does this mean we can go now?

Yuskue: Guess so...

Kuwabara: ::snore:: ZzZzZzZzZz

Kurama: ::sweatdrop::

* * *

LoneShikonKitsune: Well what do you think? I probably got some of the names of the games wrong but on well (Oh and I know I spelt Yusuke's name wrong...i did this story a while ago and I am too lazy to correct it! ) I'll add more if you all want me too! It just might take a while


End file.
